broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Princess Aurora Dusk
Same Hight as most Ponies. Long flowing Golden Mane and Tail. Gold-tipped hooves. Beautiful Black Wings. Midnight Black Body. Swirly Black Horn. Summer-Greem Eyes. Purple Braclet on Front Right Ankle. Purple Sunrise/set Cutiemark. Freckles. History Princess Aurora Dusk or Aurora to her friends is the Youngest Princess in Canterlot. She is the same age as most regular Ponies. Because she is still quite young. Unlike her older sister Pricess Celistia who is over 1000 years old. Aurora talet is to bring about Dawn and Dusk. While her Sisters bring on Day and Night. She is named Aurora Dusk after Aurora meaning Morning and Dusk Meaning Evening. Like Celistia means Sun/Day and Luna Means Moon/Night. As growing Up Twilight was one og her first friends as a philly. And went to live in Ponyville to oversee it Not to long before Twilight came in. She first met Fluttershy. And the became Best Friends almost instantly. Style Aurora is a very rare colored Pony. With Golden Locks and Sleek Black hair. She is a beautiful exception. Friend Historys Twilight Sparkle Twilight and Aurora became friends ever since they were fillies. Considering Twilight spent a lot of time with her older sister. And Aurora was thrilled to here that Twilight and Spike were staying in Ponyville. Fluttershy Fluttershy was the first Pony Aurora met when she first came to Ponyville. And Fluttershy did not think twice about her shyness when she went to welcome her. And soon after they met. They were Best Friends. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash was indroduced to Aurora by Fluttershy. And Aurora was bombarded with questions about the royal life. But was silenced when Aurora told her she had heard she was the only Pony to ever do a Sonic Rainboom. And that started off a long lasting Friendship. Applejack Applejack met Aurora quite soon after Rainbow. And was very welcoming and made sure the Princess felt right at home. That showed Aurora that they would be great friends. Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie heard that the Princess moved in to Ponyville and threw a HUGE welcoming Party at Sugarcube Corner. When Aurora found out that Pinkie did it, they became amazing friends. Rarity Rarity saw Aurora at the Party and as soon as it was over introduced herself and invited her over to her shop. When they got there she asked Aurora how she thought of her designs. As soon as Rarity heard the Princess approved she was so gracious. And that showed both of them what an beautiful friendship had been started. Spike Spike and Aurora have an interesting relationship. The egg that Twilight used for her entrance exam was Spikes as everypony knows. But, Aurora had been caring for the egg for months. She was soon going to hatch it, but when she found out her Best Friend needed to. She Gladly agreed. After Spike Hatched, Aurora named him well, Spike. And raised him for the first few years of his life. And when she saw Twilight needed an assistant she let Twilight take care of Spike for a little while so he could help her. So when Twilight and Spike moved into Ponyville, Spike went to go live back with Aurora. But daily visits Twilight to assist her needs. Even though spike rightful guardian remains Aurora. Love Life No Love Life Information at this moment. Questions? Ay Questions leave a comment, and Songcloud will see that it will be answered or cleared up!